warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star That Shines On Water
Dead? Do we actually know if Star is dead? She could have escaped with long-term memory loss. ClarrissaMy Talk Page 17:49, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, I suppose there is a slight, tiny, chance she could have maybe escaped. But that is highly unlikely, because this is a full-grown mountain lion (or cougar) we're talking about, against a small tribe cat. So, I doubt she escaped. But I wish she had! [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 18:27, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Not to mention the fact that she was also pregnant or nursing kits. And, why would a mountain lion snatch up a cat, then just let them go? Even if there's a slim chance, we have to go with the more heavily supported side, just like for Snowkit: he could have, theoretically, been dropped by the hawk, survived, and lived as a loner, but that's incredibly unlikely seeing as he was a deaf kit. So we just have to take what the books give us. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 20:17, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't it mentioned in Moonrise that she died in his jaws when they were still in the cave? I vaguley remember the book saying that she had been struggling and shrieking, then she suddenly stopped shrieking and struggling. lol, wouldn't that mean she had died? [[User:Gingertail|'Ginger']][[User talk:Gingertail|'tail']] No, I have the book right next to me, and it just says she struggled and Sharptooth ran awayRain1088 20:15, November 1, 2011 (UTC)Rain1088 ''With her in his mouth! ''She struggled while Sharptooth still had a grip on her, and he ran away with her! -- MY HAND IS A DOLPHIN!!!!!!! 20:19, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but it never says she stopped strugglingRain1088 20:34, November 1, 2011 (UTC)Rain1088 So, you're saying that she somehow got out of a lion's maw, was able to defeat him or run faster then him, yet never go back to the tribe? That's WAY impossible! -- Killing Trolls, One Wiki at a time 20:36, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Im not saying that im just saying that in his mouth star never stopped struggling, and she could be still alive she was not seen in The Tribe Of Endless HuntingRain1088 20:42, November 1, 2011 (UTC)Rain1088 I think we should ''assume that she died unless one of the authors tells us otherwise, as that'd be very difficult for her to get away from such a vicious predator. It's not impossible but near impossible. Sound good? 20:52, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Yup. And they never said she continued to struggle. And not every cat will be seen with the Tribe of Endless Hunting or StarClan. When was the last time Shrewpaw, Snowkit, Swiftpaw, and many other that have died were last seen? -- Killing Trolls, One Wiki at a time 21:31, November 1, 2011 (UTC) She-cat Why does it say source beside the word she-cat if she is a kit-mother? Wolfwhisker Trick or Treat 03:42, November 3, 2010 (UTC) She-cat Why does it say source beside the word she-cat if she is a kit-mother? Wolfwhisker Trick or Treat 03:42, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I'M NEW WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT 18:08, December 21, 2011 (UTC)LIONFACE Talk pages are meant for talk about how to improve the characters article. If you'd like to communicate with other users, I suggest the chat room. 18:10, December 21, 2011 (UTC)